


Warm all over.

by Yokelish



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: F/M, Gender Neutral, M/M, Making Out, with FEELS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:40:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22527232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yokelish/pseuds/Yokelish
Summary: You can't solve a math problem. Belphegor is looking for a place to sleep in.
Relationships: Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Belphegor/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 21
Kudos: 489





	Warm all over.

**Author's Note:**

> I need practice writing kissing scenes, so.... that's why.

You tapped your pencil on the paper, leaving dots and tiny marks, but making no progress. Simply not understanding what to do next. Stuck in the middle of equitation. All the options you could think of didn’t give you an answer. _Tap-tap._

_Knock-knock._

“Huh?” You turned your head away from the page with a half-finished equation to look at the door of your room. Could it be a trick of your imagination?

 _Knock-knock._ Well, it wasn’t. And yet, it wasn’t an hour for visitation. Everyone had just had dinner, together, after classes. Lucifer designated the next three hours to be dedicated to studying. And there was no arguing with Lucifer. Who could be visiting you now? For a moment you prayed in your mind for the visitor to not be Asmo or Mammon. Neither would up to something good. It could be Beel. He would just ask for one of the cake-in-a-cup you’ve been making for him. He liked how mess-free it was and so convenient to take a few cups with him to the room and study. Reluctantly, you got up from the chair and went to open the door.

“Belphie?” came a surprised gasp from you. The Avatar of Sloth wasn’t the one you’d expect at such an hour. Even Satan coming in so late wouldn’t be as surprising as the sleeping demon visiting.

“Hn.” It was barely a sound. His eyes told you a lot more than that. He was questioning who you were expecting instead. Sensing that you were very close to being asked that very question, you moved aside to let him in. Belphegor was holding his pillow in his arms and looked as if he just got up. It was a strong possibility, but that meant he wouldn’t do his homework. He walked into your room as if he owned the place, which he kinda did, but wasn’t the point. Belphegor didn’t go to your bed as you suspected and instead went to look at the open notebook on the table. The one you couldn’t finish the equation in.

“Something wrong?” you asked hesitantly. You’d rather finish your homework and engage in shenanigans later.

“Hm?” Belphie turned in profile to look at you. “No, not with me,” he said turning to look inside the notebook again. You closed the door behind him, a bit lost in the moment and taken by surprise by his appearance. “Having a problem?” the Avatar of Sloth asked pointing at your workbook.

You smiled despite the conspicuousness of the pun. “Yeah.” Admitting it was a bit harder than you thought as your head dropped as if in shame.

“I can help,” Belphie said. “But not for free.”

“Huh? What about your homework?” you asked, coming closer to him. If he could explain to you how to solve this problem, you’d treat him to something. Maybe he would also appreciate your skills at cooking food in under fifteen minutes.

“Finished it,” he spoke through a yawn. You eyed the demon closely. He wasn’t joking here. He did finish it. And was very nonchalant about it. The Avatar of Sloth could be the first one to finish his workload aside from Lucifer… Maybe.

* * *

“You are a genius,” you said as you looked at your finished homework. Belphegor even explained to you how to solve the problems you had trouble with. For the Avatar of Sloth, he had certain diligence to him. You would have to find a way to make it worth his while. Belphegor was always very greedy when it came to his time and efforts. Perhaps not so much with Beel and you, but even that special treatment had limits. “Thank you,” you turned to look at him to offer him a smile of gratitude. The demon had placed his pillow on your table and rested his head. There was a smile on his face. No, it was a self-satisfied smirk.

“I said I wouldn’t do it for free,” he said. You knew how mischievous this demon could be. And yet could not bring yourself to dislike that part of him. The closer you got to Belphegor, the more you understood why he was so mischievous. It wasn’t out of malice… most of the time. Sometimes, which was often, he was simply bored out of his mind. Sometimes he genuinely wanted to get a rise out of someone. Someone often meant Lucifer. Of course, he’d try to drag you into his pranks too.

“Okay,” you nodded in agreement. He did offer an honest warning. “What do you want?”

“Answer my question. Who do you get along with best?”

Right. That was a conversation you had over D.D.D. He asked who you got along with best among the seven brothers. You deemed it an unfair question. What was the point of comparison? What is the degree of ‘best’? Also, it was plain pitting your relationship with one brother to another, and it wasn’t what relationships were about. Levi was your friend. Together you played video games and watched anime and shared your opinions on mangas. Satan was your friend too, letting you borrow books and telling you interesting facts about Devildom, making you tea. Beel was your friend… No, you should stop doing this in your head. They were all your friends. And you treasured them all. Equally. 

“It depends.” Your answer was chosen carefully. Belphegor wouldn’t let you get away without an answer. But you didn’t have an answer for him either. At least, not the clean-cut answer he was looking for. “I like to think we all get along the best we can.”

“Hm, right,” he hummed thoughtfully. “Then I’ll change my question. Who do you want to spend your time with the most?”

That caught you completely off guard. Now that was a question that you couldn’t tiptoe around as much.

“What?” Belphie taunted you. “Gonna say how you don’t want to play favorites?”

“Well, I don’t, actually,” you admitted. So, he understood that the question was unfair and was placing you in an uncomfortable place. Yet insisted on it anyways. _He just wants to get a rise out of me._ “I value my friendship with your brothers equally.”

Belphie smirked. “Why did I even bother asking you?” He lifted his head from the soft pillow and yawned. “I changed my mind. Take a nap with me instead.”

“That I can do!” you agreed, a bit too eagerly. And that made Belphegor smile. He took your hand and pulled you along with him to your bed. The pillow he often carried with him placed on top for the two of you to share. The Avatar of Sloth had no shame when it came to your bed. He would sleep whenever and as long as he wished too. There wasn’t any tension or problems settling as you laid down next to him placing your head on the cow-printed pillow. Your eyes looking up at the ceiling. You knew there was no chance for you to fall asleep just yet but you wouldn’t deny Belphegor. His hand was resting across your stomach, hugging your waist. It was nice to be like this: relaxed, unbothered. And the fact you had finished your homework meant you could go about your business if you wished to.

“How did you know?” you asked, turning to face Belphie. His eyes were already closed, breathing steady and low through the parted lips.

“Hmm?”

“That I had trouble with homework? Your appearance was very convenient. A divine intervention.”

“A demonic intervention, you mean,” he corrected you as a lazy smile appeared on his sleepy face. “I didn’t know. Beel was very noisy with his homework. All the shuffling and page-turning and pencil scratching. Not to mention chewing.”

“Ah…”

“What, you thought I came because I felt you were having problems?” the demon smirked and opened his eyes. You felt the heat across your body. He was cute like this. And he was also so close. You could barely feel his breath against your face. And his eyes were captivating. Curious. Deep. And very sad. “Thought you were special?” Belphegor continued to tease.

“No, nothing like that,” you answered awkwardly and turned your face away before any blush would be noticeable.

“You are not special,” he said. _Rude._ “Just another human.” _Thanks._ “But you are special to me.”

“I thought you’d say we have a special connection,” you joked. The mistake you made was to turn your head to look him in the eye. And the humor was gone from your voice. You sounded like you meant it. You sounded like you wanted it to be true.

“Careful what you say to a demon,” Belphegor spoke lowly, almost whispering. “Some might use this to their advantage.” He moved closer to you.

“The only demons I talk to is you and your brothers, so I don’t—” It wasn’t him saying something that made you pause midsentence. It was the fact that Belphegor raised his head from the pillow and leaned in close to your face. With his eyes piercing you, twinkling with mischief, you trembled at the feeling of his hand still hugging your waist. Now you could feel the tension, the heat, and the connection.

“ _I_ can take advantage then,” Belphegor said. There was still that playful smirk on his face. But the next moment, it was gone. His eyes downcast, head hanging low in shame. He had taken advantage of you once already. You reached up to touch his face to make him look you in the eye once more. The regret he felt started to affect you too.

“You know,” you spoke softly, calming him down, “I had a friend once who used to say no one could take advantage of you unless you let them… It was cocky of me… to think I could help seven demons to see eye-to-eye. And get away with it."

“Yet you did,” he said leaning away from you. The storm you had noticed in his eyes had calmed down a bit. Yet the playful twinkle hadn’t returned.

“Oh, well,” you dismissed his words with a bright smile, “you know me.” Belphie smiled too but didn’t rest on his pillow again. The two of you were just looking at each other, studying expressions and the things you could see in the eyes of the other.

“You had to be weird about it too.” The words came out before you could process them. It was a rather weird sentence that came out of Belphegor’s mouth right before he tried to kill you. Tried and succeeded. Yet you were alive. It was complicated. But the Avatar of Sloth only tilted his head in question, eyes narrowing at you. “You said something really weird. “It really brings back memories. This feeling. I wonder how long it’s been since I’ve touched a human?” And here we all thinking it’s just Asmo.”

“Someone has an excellent memory,” Belphegor groaned. You expected him to lay back on the pillow, turn away from you, escape the conversation. But he didn’t. The hand that was resting across your stomach was now pressing at your side. For a moment Belphie looked as if in doubt, contemplating, weighing his options. But then he started to tickle you without mercy. You giggled and rolled around trying to get him off of you. As if you could hope to overpower a demon. Belphegor was quietly laughing too. It was the best feeling to know he was laughing because of you. A special connection.

“Stop, stop, please!” you begged. “I can’t! I need to breathe!” He did have mercy on you this time. He relented. Belphegor returned to his previous position: hugging you with one hand and supporting his head upright with another. His eyes held that curious, mischievous gaze again. But there was a peaceful smile on his face. Belphie looked at you and swiped the hairs out of your face. “You are flushed,” he noted absentmindedly. He was still leaning over you, looming above, allowing you to feel his breath faintly against your skin. He leaned in closer, the long bangs tickling your face. It was downright mesmerizing to watch him be so gentle and calm and vulnerable. You were under a spell.

“Continue to look at me this way,” the Avatar of Sloth spoke lowly. It wasn’t a hush or a whisper. It was a sincere warning.

“And what?” your voice pathetically trembled.

“I’ll take it as permission to take advantage of you.”

“You have my permission,” you offered a cocky smile. You could take another round of tickles if that would make him happier. You wouldn’t mind hearing Belphie’s laugh once more. But that was not at all what happened. The hand that rested at your waist was now touching your face. And then it was his lips softly pressing against your own. With your hands shaking with shock and excitement, you reached up to reciprocate the gentle caress. And as you played with his long bangs, swiping them out of the way, his kiss grew heated. Belphie relented once again, pulling away. Your hand was still following his movement, keeping the long bangs at bay. The view it offered… Belphegor’s face in full glory, slightly flushed, with lips turned pink from kissing. He was beautiful. Without the bangs obscuring his face, you could study his face. You’d guess that under any other circumstances he would never allow you to see him like this.

“Open your mouth,” the demon said.

“Wha—?” Belphegor didn’t give you an explanation. His lips were on your again, tongue invading your mouth. He wasn’t giving you an ounce of control, teasing you, gently biting your tongue and lips. He pressed himself closer to you, nose brushing against your cheek. He had you moaning. With your mind clouded in the feeling of him and his lips on yours, your hands snaked around his neck and pulled him closer. That didn’t last long. Belphegor broke the kiss again.

“Good human,” he praised. His breath was hot against your skin. Your blushing was furious. Noticing how you reacted to his words, Belphie leaned in to kiss you again. It wasn’t gentle, it wasn’t feverish. It was controlled. It was his way of savoring. Suddenly, the words he said that time when you accepted his hug gained meaning. It couldn't possibly be that he...

 _Knock-knock._ Your kiss was broken for the third and last time. Belphegor freed you from his grip and fell back on the pillow. He was too casual about it, yet you couldn't speak about it. A demon got your tongue. 

“It’s hard to be alone with you,” he begrudgingly noted. You, however, were still completely dazed. Your mind registered that someone was knocking at the door yet made no rational decision to get up and see who it was.

 _Knock-knock._ You got up from the bed. Belphegor hugged his pillow and closed his eyes. You went to open the door, annoyed at the timing and insistence of the visitor.

“What took you so long?!” Mammon asked, crossing his arms. His eyes narrowed at you as if he noticed something was off. Something was off, but you would die before admitting it.

“Sorry,” you said, “just finished the last of my homework.” It was an easy lie. A believable lie. “You need something?” Mammon invited himself inside your room. All you could do was move out of his way to avoid colliding.

“If you finished it,” the Avatar of Greed said, “then you can help me, right?” He offered a dazzling smile that didn’t work on you. You just knew how to appreciate it.

“I didn’t do it on my own,” you admitted and pointed at your bed. Mammon walked over to see his brother sleeping on your bed soundly. “He explained the problem to me and went to sleep,” you spoke as you moved closer to your bed. Belphegor looked as if he was in a deep slumber. But you knew better than this. It was just a few minutes before that you were kissing…

Oh, father of those demons, you were kissing! You kissed Belphegor. Well, he kissed you, you reciprocated. And then he asked you to open your mouth and kissed you again. And you passionately accepted that too. And then he kissed you one last time. And you relished in that feeling of him. As if reading your mind, Mammon looked at you. _Truly_ looked at you. You had never seen him being so focused on your face before. He was certainly noticing something even if he couldn’t guess what it was.

“He did, huh,” the white-haired demon said looking at his brother again. “He always was good with that. Math, I mean. Being lazy and sleeping all that time, he is actually very bright.” He was speaking so absentmindedly thinking that Belphie couldn’t hear him. The sleeping demon didn’t turn himself in either, remaining calm, feigning slumber.

Upon hearing Mammon’s thoughts, a smile grew wide and bright on your face. A proud smile. A happy smile.

“What got you smiling so — so stupidly?” Mammon asked. You shook your head and let out a laugh. He certainly had other words in mind. Words you could only guess at.

“I just love this feeling I get whenever you act like brothers,” you explained. The smile never dimmed. “You and all others, I mean. When you admit each other’s strengths and weaknesses.” You looked at Mammon and then at Belphie. “When you acknowledge each other,” you added. “When you _see_ each other. It just makes me warm all over.” You giggled. Mammon blushed and hid his gaze, rubbing the back of his neck. He didn’t know what to say, you knew, and that was alright.

“I think you should ask him for help,” you insisted once again. Mammon nodded in agreement. He sat at the edge of your bed and called out to Belphegor to wake up. Even the waking up part the Avatar of Sloth acted out perfectly.

* * *

The door of your room closed behind two demons. Mammon looked at his brother who looked grumpy having to wake but not nearly as grumpy as usual.

“Ugh, you sure do like to spend time with the human,” he said.

“Hmmm, I guess it’s because they know how to make me feel warm all over,” Belphegor answered with a faint, self-satisfied smile.

**Author's Note:**

> I might suck at remaining gender-neutral in English. Let me know.


End file.
